


[Podfic] A New Incentive

by reserve, sisi_rambles



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Mr. Graves offers Credence another reason to find the child.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Incentive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609962) by [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve). 



Length: 00:18:01

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/A%20New%20Incentive.mp3) (17 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/A%20New%20Incentive.m4b) (7.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
